The 3rd Cylon War
by Halostar BSG-117
Summary: Galactica made to Earth however, not only need to reconstruct a nearly destoryed planet, but now they need to deal with the Cylons, once and for all.Halo and BSg Crossover FORGOT! Chapter 6 on the way!
1. The Search is over

Battlestar Galactica

The 3rd Cylon War

tHE cYLONS WE'E CREATED BY MAN, THEY REBELLED , THE EVOLVED, THEY ARE MANY COPIES,

AND UNFORTUNATELY ONCE AGAIN, THEY HAVE A PLAN.

Earth

Cairo Station 2588

Admiral Terrance Hood, commander of all survving UNSc forces sat in his office at the Cairo Station, his hat off and exhausted. Today he just entered a room full of ONI officals argue with Colonial Officails debating what to do with the Cylon threat, a threat he had neevr seen but told by Admiral Adama that they we're a menace worse than the Covenant, that they we're butchers, murders, and most of all machines. A race of machines? Impossible. But images of Caprica, Virgon, Picon being anihilated along with the Colonial Fleet chilled him to the core. It was like Harvest, Jericho, and Reach. He had to act ONI didn't want t, they we're only concerned with Halo, Rebuilding Earth etc. But Hood had overall command, he could order the Fleet to- No it is too risky and would be grave, we barely won one war. Could we win another?

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

Battlestar Galactica

Orbiting Earth 2588

2 Hours till Colonial landing on Earth

Admiral Adama sat down on his chair in the cold and peaceful Galactica. It would have if the Cylons didn't attack roughly 3 years earlier. since the Fall of the Colonies, Adama himself being shot by Boomer, and dealing with Lee at Baltars trial was already anything but peaceful. But since the UNSC ship, Pegasus, an ironic name of Galactica being saved by the same ship that saved him on New Caprica, sucesfully scared off the Cylon fleet andfor 2 weeks jumped to random locations before jumping to Earth, than for another 3 weeks aura and her Cabinet dueled with ONI Brass. He felt it very... uncomfortable. His new friend Terrance Hood told him it always felt like that ever since the Covenant war began and as it ended. His Misison was the same for them, to Protect the Human Race.

But how could he do it with him becming an old man, and with a crippiled and virtually usesless meuseem peice? Hell, the UNSc fleet number was around 120 Ships, out of over 900 thousand. Although his work was over and he could finally settle down he felt a lurch in his stomach, The 2nd Cylon war is over, however the 3rd is about to begin.


	2. The Battle of Neptune

Earth

2589

1 year since Colonial's Arived

Sargent Johnson looked over to the memeorial to the fallen, after all he had been throughHarvest , Reach, Halo, Mombassa, Delta Halo, Vio, and the Ark, he couldn't blame them. 27 Years of kill or be killed, 27 years just wishing the nighmares would stop. He looked at the pictures of the fallen, Keyes, his daughter, and many others. He just had one more addition, Private Leeroy Jenkins the one who reorded the Flood and a man who would eventually give Earth the data needed to defeat the Flood. Earth owed this man as much as all the others, Polaski, Locklear. We put his dog tag and picture next to the others than, the sirens sounded and the Sarge jumped to his feet. He ran to his Warthog parked nearby. He than heard a screaching sound very simalir to a Banshee. But it wasn't it was a bat like fighter with a head on it. It had a Red moving sensor on it and it passed by and than dissapeared in a flash. He was lucky to have a mounted a camera on his helmet as it recorded the whole thing. Than the speakers sounded.

"INCOMING OBJECTS SENSOR SHOW THEM AS..." than the speaker eventually continued. "CYLON RIADERS! WE ARE UNDER CYLON ATTACK!"

The third Cylon war has begun.

Before he could think again antoher raider starfed his Warthog than Jumped away.

The warthhog exploded as he was now showered by sharop metal, glass, and fire. He than knew no more.

Orbit Around Earth, Battlestar New York.

2nd of the 5 Great Battlestars

(With Galactica as the first)

Captain Ramius rushed onto the bridge of her Battlestar, just as she buttoned the last of her uniform. When she finished she yelled to his temporary Comm officer Jacobs Sunderland.

"Status!"

"Sir, enemy contacts we're reported in all UNSC locations." He looked back at his screen as new data came in. " And that they all, jumped away sir. HIGH COMM things it's scouts."

Jacobs had a bit of taking things too far or just suggesting on what he thinks as of his being a veteran of the Human-covenant war, a war they won, barely.

"Looks like this Cylon War the Colonials we're talking about is gonna begin soon. all hands to Battlestations. Where the hell is our new comms officer?"

The elavator door opened and a man who was in his late 20 proceeded onto the bridge and approached Captain Ramius. He saluted than said

"Lt. Felix Gaeta reporting for duty sir!"

Ramius turned around to find him she was surprised to find her new Comm offcier as a Colonial one.

"Welcome, but we don't have any time now. Man your post. "

"sir." he replied as Jacobs got off the COMm stations and proceeded to the Combat and Tactical Viewer.

As Geata took his seat he isntantly reconfigured his desktop to his own liking.

" Kinda impresive for a colonial. I didn't know Adama was assigning his own officers to serve on the other Battlestars."

"and a little too cute for one too" Ramius muttered.

Jacobs shot her an eye looking incredulous on what she just murmered.

"Sir?"

"Never mind, man your post,_ Commander_."

"Alright Harverson take us out load all our guns Lt Gaeta."

"Aye, Sir" Lt Yohanson Harverson his older borhter served within ONI but ONI never told him his borthers fate all he knew that his brother was killed.

Gaeta just commenced typing orders to the the guns crews his speed was fats half the speed for an AI.

The New York began to move from it's staiton keeping as well as it's siter Battlestars the Earth Version of the Battlestars we're similar looking to Galactica only more sleek and more guns on it. It came with 120 Longswords Plus 100 Viper Mk II should the Longswords fail. Followed by the smaller UNSc ships and her medium sized Cruisers the fleet moved to it's repsected positions to gaurd it's self against possible incoming.

Ramius flet tension building up as she awaited for the Radar Contact to appear on her Radar Screen.

1 Minutes came by than 2 and 3...

Than she got a stauts report : Contacts reported at the edge of Sol, 10 Massive ones followe by hundreds of smaller ones, expected to be fighters. Stand by.

"Launch fighters but hold the Vipers back we might need them."

Than the fluid transfigured Ascendent of Truth or what the crew called him G man since all he wore was a suit (Jeez ONI was running outta names these days).

"Sir i got a message from Admiral Adama aboard Galactica he is ordering all ships to jump near Neptune to block the Cylons Advance. I also note that the Clarion spy Drones detect at least 20 not 10 of what Adama calls "Cylon Baseships" they must had doubled at the time he also arranged that are Computeres remained not linked in this battle."

"I got it G. Unlinking Computer networks now." Jacobs said as he uploaded the program. "However with this down our ship won't move as much as we expected." he continued.

G than appeared on the Holotank again.

Than he dug into his poclet and put a timer on the screen.

4:00 to Jump.

Good.

"Gaeta signal all hands to prepare for alot of Hits"

"all hands, All hands prepare for Attack."

The timer went down...

10

9

8

7

6

5

"Standvy to Launch fighters" Ramius Said

4

3

2

1

Jump.

The ship rumbled for a spilt second than a blinding flash came and reemerged at Neptune. Ramius was impressed, New York, Atlantia, Cerebus, Orient where the first UNSC ships to intersystem jump. The rest we're moving via engines they would be there in 1 hour. A saying Captain keyes once said "1 hour is as much as 1 month, this battle will be over in minutes."

She was Right. As soon as the jump was complete 10 Baseships we're there waitng for them.

"Crap, Evasive-" Too Late a missile struck there starboard quarter.

Jacobs immedietly took the Ship Radio and Transmitted to his Pilots.

"Launch fighters! I don't care what they are LAUNCH THEM!"

The Baseships began to Launch wave after wave of Missiles and Cylon Fighters. All the Other Battlestars began to fire there top Guns in an effort to keep the Missiles at bay. The Fighters would protect it's underside and engines.

Harverson called out " sir Nuclear detonations along the Atlantia and us sir! We lost Turrents 1 through 4 on Battery Alpha. Beta and Sigma Battery report damage.!"

"Damn it! Where are my fighters?!" Ramius yelled

"They are Launching right now ground crews are reporting heavy damage to the sligshots!"

She looked at her Radar to find alot more contacts from the Far side of Neptune they we're UNSc corvettes they we'e in a line formation, ready to Fire there MAC Guns.

Battlestar New York

Launch Bay

Longsword fighter N56712B

"Alright Guys get ready to Launch! All wings report in!" said Benson "Shocker" Ligmanson

"Red 2 Standing by"

"Red 4 Standing By"

"Red 3 Standing BY"

"Red 5 Standing By"

Shocker nodded in approval and soon his operator called

"Your clear Red 1 becareful out there."

" I always am. LAUNCH!"

His Long sword sped out of the Launch bay; into a hail of fire and lead.

The instant his Ship fully cleared his ship was already pelted with debris swearing and curisng he barely missed of what remained of what appeared to be a batlike fighter than he found hundreds of them.

His comm was full of cries for help.

"THIS IS RED OCTOBER NEED SOME HELP I GOT 5 ON MY TAIL!"

"JOLLY MOVE RIGHT I'LL HIT HIM ON THE- DAMN BASTARD JUST-"

"CAPTAIN RAMIUS YOU HAVE ORDERS TO LAUNCH NUCLEAR WEAPONS REPEAT USE OF NUCLEAR WEAPONS IS AUTHORIZ-"

"SHOCKER I GOT 1 ON MY TAIL GET HIM OFF ME!" That was Red 2! He instantly broke off his pursuit of a raider to help his friend.

"Got him! got him!" Shocker yelled but to no avail he shot the raider down but Red 2 was hit in his cockpit. there was no awnser on his comm.

He applied juice and zoomed past his comrade all he saw in the Cockpit was red blood.

Damn move! He than got a message that was able to get through the heavy comm traffic.

"UNSC CORVETTES OPENING FIRE GET OUTTA THAT DAMN WAY!"

He moved and jinked hard and fast as a bright yellow stream of light came past him.

The Volley hit the enemy ships only to just have small holes in them as they resumed ther initial onslaught however 2 Baseships moved away from the Battlezone, to engage the arrivng UNSC Fleet. Shocker had enough seconds to see at least 30 Ships Arrivng 10 Corvettes, 12 Destoyers, and 9 Frigates they fired wildly at the Baseships as the damage eventually increased, and caused the ship to explode the other turned back and began to move away.

However the other enemy ships did not but there attack lessened.

He shot down another one of these raiders. It tried to do a kamakazie attack on New Yorks Right flight pod. (Authors Note: Heee look familiar from the original series?)

But as soon as he rejoiced as a revenge kill for Red 2 he was hit at his tail he began to drift yelling over his COMM other voices we're also calling for help but it seemed so hopeless than a voive was able to get through the endless spam-athon

"ALRIGHT BOYS THIS IS STARBUCK! VIPERS LETS BLAIZE A TRAIL!"

An agiled pointed fighter with 2 snakk wings and a small tail zipped by.. than ... and 5... and 20, soon a raptor came on top of him and broke through the spam to get a small message: "Shocker? This is Athena stand by to eject we're gonna retrieve you."

He replied roger before he saw a baseship explode except bullets didn't hit it, _Plasma_ did.

A Covenant Supercarrier appeared behind the Baseships and began firing plasma cannons and torpedoes.

The Baseships began to run for cover and also began to fire nukes at the Covenant ship too.

Except it wasn't Covenant his Radar registered it as _Shanheli _so the elite came to our rescue huh?

Kinda ironic to find an enemy that was your enemy now became your friend.

and they we're gonna friends more than they ever know.


	3. The Ambush

Earth

2589

2 hours fater The Battle of Neptune

The remains of the UNSC fleet and the Covenant fleet orbited over Earth all of them had scars. The Battlestar New York took 5 Nuclear Missile hits, yet it was designed for 3. Although Adama let the UNSc to victory the cost was still high out of the 120 ships able to jump to Neptune only 83 Came back all of them with scars. Humanity had it's first tatse with the Cylons. After the covenant Fleet arrived all ships went into a melee with the remaining Cylon baseships, it ended with many ships destroyed as soon as they approached within a kilomiter. The covenant had a worse loss the covenant ships simply shut them down: a price of what Adama called "The Colonial Arrogance".

The Arbiter was kindly enough to give one his best fleets "The Fleet of Retribution and Mercy", pity, the Arbiter was displeased with the loss of almost all 80 Ships. When Hood told him of the Cylon threat he jumped into full alert and soon a combine fleet of Shangeli and UNSC ships gathered over Jupiter to form a counter attack. With the Allied number of ships 220 Half UNSC as there ship yards at Earth wen't into full swing with Colonial Advisors, they built more of Ship Yards like Earths in almost all the Colonies, soon the UNSc was cranking out 100 ships a day. But they we're gonna need more than ships, they needed a plan.

* * *

Battlestar New York

In Orbit over Repair Station Melborne II

Captain Ramius was on the bridge over seeing that her ship was ready for action and to get back in the fight, yet Gaeta couldn't make her eyes stand still. Jacobs hoped for her to snap out of what he called "This nonsense". Well she tried. She was also expecting a new Officer, not just any other officer, she needed a officer that could keep the crews morale up. Their latest duel with the Cylons had there morale sink as low as they had in the Covenant War.

"Where is my-" Once again she tried to avert her eyes as Gaeta walked past to deliver reports to Jacobs. "Where is my Internal Ops ?"

to that Jacobs replied

"I don't know she was in her quarters unpacking."

"Good"

The lift opened to see a young Blond in her late 20's she stepped onto the bridge in her Uniform, it looked loose but she still looked like an officer.

She stroded the bridge to Captain Ramius and saluted.

"Lt. Major Brianna Shaw reporting for duty sir!"

"'Major." Ramius replied and finally looked up.

"Captain." It Was Gaeta. Once again she tried to advert her eyes. (HaHa who knew Gaeta had a little somethin in him eh?)

"Reports from Adama sir. He is requesting The New York to head on Patrol."

"A Patrol?" Jacobs said as he butted into the conversations. he was obviously trying to help Ramius out and Ramius knew that.

"Yes, sir. a sweep of the Sol System to the interstellar body Pluto."

Finally Shaw spoke up.

"Why not send a prowler this ship is no condition to fight not even move." Pointing at the Tactical Read out screen.

"A Prowler mission can only be authorized from ONI. But it is a wise choice. Mr. Gaeta ask Admiral Adama if we could launch a prowler instead of the New York, besides, she cant fight for a few hours." Jacobs replied

"Yes Sir."

"Major your not on duty right now i'll give you time to adjust here toThe New York." Jacobs Replied

"Alright Sir." she walked away to the elavator.

Jacobs than exhaled and looked at Ramius

"That was interesting" he said

"No kddin Jacob" Ramius replied

Jacobs smiled patted Ramius on the back and walked away.

* * *

Room 302

D Deck - Crewmen and Pilot quarters

Battlestar New York

Lt. Major Brianna Shaw's Quarters

Brianna gently folded the rest of her clothes into the closet and set her personal belongings onto the desktop next to her bed. She like many just joined UNSc armed forces just as the Covenant War ended, she never saw combat until now. Although she was not on the Battlestar New York she did witness the damage the Cylons caused to Earths "Dreadnaughts of Hummanity" evreywhere they we're black marks of we're missiles hit and where bullets hit too. For once the UNSC was not dealing with an enemy that had plasma on them. But they we're dealing with an enemy far powerful than the UNSc in technological terms.

Every now and than they would hear annoucements for repair teams to be dispatched and for Personel to report to there duty shifts but for now she had finally got some down time.

"What a day." she said aloud only to be drowned out by Captain Ramius voice on the PA System.

"Attnetion all hands. Battlestar New York is headin out. We are on patrol duty. Expecting Minimal Cylon contacts, Set Condition 2 throughout the ship. Repeat We are headin out on patrol duty set Condition 2 throughout the ship."

Awww crap. She just got setteled in.

She grabbed her Uniform and ran out of her quarters to her station. the Bridge.

The hallway was full of people running or otherwise carrying ammo, equipment, or pilots running to their fighters. As Brianna walked to her elavator she passed one of the pilots that looked very... familiar. A blond woman in a skinny yet tight physique. She had long curly hair and was as tall as her the Women held the rank of a full Lieutenant, way beyond her rank so it was best not to question her. She followed silently as the 2 passed. Little would she know : That a Cylon Infiltrator had just walked passed her.

* * *

Battlestar New York

Bridge

Time 1940 hours

Edge of Sol System

Ramis cursed under her breath as she was ordered to move out dispite her ships condition. Her request for a Prowler to go was denied. ONI thought it was foolish to use these expensive yet reliable machines. The ship was moving at 60 of it's original speed; as slow as as a mule to her standards. How ever she was prepared, jump coodiantes and fighters we're both ready to go at a moments notice. Her mission was simple, Check the Ort cloud and comeback. However she was told Cylon Contacts we're most likely to be fighters, tankers, troop ships, miners, or otherwise. Still she borught overwhelming fire power with her, She had at least 70 Fighters most of them Vipers, and enough ammo to flatten 10 Covenant Frigates. However it was her and her crews endurance that she lacked. Her men we're working for 6 hours straight with almost no rest.

As the Battlestar Passed the site we're the Battle of Neptune took place she watched as direlect ships of all sizes float around. The Allied Fleet lost about 80 ships there

and the Cylons lost 5, 5 baseships. Admiral Adama sent a letter to the Battlestar Commanders stating:

"The Baseships are the largest and worst fear for any one that comes up against one. But to avoid fear like that?" She looked out of the port screen to see remains of a Longsword fighter pass by, it's cockpit full of blood.

She looked back down at the paper to continue reading.

"Somes time you gotta roll a hard six."

The New York was near the Ort Cloud, the edge of the solar system we're tons of asteroids and tons of the new fuel source on Earth: Tylium.

As it passed an asteroid the size of a small moon it came to a full stop. They had arrived.

"Lieutenant Gaeta" she said slowly

Gaeta turned expecting her commanding officer to stare at her again.

"Launch our patrols, lets see whats out there."

Gaeta than nodded and walked to the ship wide comms.

"All hands, All hands stand by to launch patrol. All Viper and Longsword Pilots to there ships. Set Condition 2 throughout the ship."

"Sir." Ascendent of Truth spoke up. "I am picking up Cylon tankers and miners they are under a wing of 4 Cylon Raiders or Squadrons. Should we Engage?"

Ramis looked at the radar screen obviously lost in thought.

Jacobs than interjected.

"Captain, shoudl we en-"

"Fine, attack, bring the ship about for a battery salvo."

The bridge went to a medium high voice to a very noisy bridge as the officers issued attack orders.

New York than moves to the Tanker and Miner Convoy as did the Fighters. The Cylon Raiders unbelievingly turned to attack the fighters.

Ramius wondered why? The Bastards we're in a no-win scenario except they can jump away but this act was very... peculiar.

Than in a blinding flash a Cylon Basestar jumped in. It wasn't the baseship that frightened Ramius it was how close it was: It Jumped right in front of them.

The baseship immdietly launched what seemed an endless salvo of missiles.

"Oh, Shi-"

She was cut off by the deafning sound of bangs and explosions and the CIC was soon in flames.


	4. Sierra117 Returns

Battle of the Ort Cloud

Sol

New York moved slowly as it took direct hits at it's engines however the ship itself was holding off a single baseship. But not for long.

New York was slowly bowing to the inevitable. But her crew and pilots did not. Her Fighters dueling with the Raiders while New York moves dodging rocks and missiles and firing back at the same time. The only nearest ship nearby was the UNSC Cruiser Columbia also on patrol, it too was under attack. And it now races to save the New York.

* * *

New York

"Damage control on engine 2!" Shouted Jacobs

Another shudder shook the bridge like an earthquake.

"Send Viper Squadrons to protect our engines as our repair teams go EVA on the engine.!" Said Ramius

But she was drowned out by other reports. she noticed as Vipers we're doing a hell lot better than there Longsword counter parts. And she was losing them FAST.

"Gaeta whats the nearest allied ship?"

"Captain, it's the... Columbia a UNSC Cruiser class!"

"Jacobs get down into the engine room and help coordinate the repairs on our FTL Drives!" Jacobs nodded and went down into the emergency ladder.

The lights we're flickering on and off followed by the occasional Klaxon's and soon shaking.

"Sir, Distress signals away, but Columbia has problems of there own!" Gaeta yelled.

Damn it! New York can't handle this much longer!

Another hit shook the bridge. This time metal supports and wires began to fall from the Ceiling. And fires began to breakout.

"Sir, Columbia just sent squadrons to help us plus... The Battlestar Galactica is on her way Captain!" Gaeta yelled once again.

"Good notify Admiral Adama of our position and tell them to launch fighters to assist us now!"

"Aye-" a large deafening roar erupted and it threw almost everyone on to the floor.

Gaeta was able to get back into his chair as he read aloud what just hit them.

"Sir, Nuclear detonation on our back the last of our defense guns are down! Cylon Raiders closing in!"

Ramius stood motionless as she watched as contacts closed in all around them.

* * *

Battlestar Galactica

10 Miles from Battle zone

Admiral Adama was trying to find out what the hell just happened. All he did was send a Battlestar out on a small recon patrol and it gets ambushed less than 5 minutes after reaching her destination. Now his old yet powerful Battlestar was on it's way to save Erika Ramius and her crew from certain destruction. He lost some crew members since there arrival on Earth and that Laura has just accepted a commission, as Vice-President on the UNSC Council. BUT back to the battle. He was now pushing every bit of Tylium into the engines so they can reach the New York. Or let it suffer the same fate as the Colonial Battlestar Columbia did in Operation Raptor Talon all those 42 Years ago.

"D, Launch all Vipers"

Dualla swiftly said

"All Vipers clear for launch."

"Col. Tigh?"

"Yes sir, on it. All weapons to full power standby enemy suppression barrage."

Adama smiled, his old friend finally got together since he found out he was a Cylon, a secret not even Laura Roslin knew. A secret that if it got out would put the military, the government, and the civilian population in an uproar. He just hoped the secret was going to stay hidden.

"We have to reach the New York, last report indicated that the last of her point defenses are down. Can we move faster?"

Col. Tigh jogged to the helm control and replied.

"Yes sir for 5 minutes but it would mean taking power away from our guns, we will be able to fire but not as efferently."

Very Well, Adama thought lets go.

"Transfer power to the engines and spin up the FTL drives for a quick escape."

Adama could feel the deck plates of the Galactica rumble as the ship shook at the sudden extra boost of power.

With Adama doing the math they should reach New York in 5 minutes, but they better hurry, The New York was not going to last much longer.

* * *

Battlestar New York

Defenses down

Ramius stood among what was left of the bridge crew which was in total disrepair and chaos. Monitors hanging by strings and suspend from the ceiling, wires and pillars dangling and litter the floor. But it was odd, the Cylons _**stopped**_ firing. But what for? She couldn't't know, her ship was already going to fall apart and all of her Fighters we're either destroyed or still fighting for there lives. She hoped Jacobs go there FTL online, if they never got that up, they we're dead.

Gaeta stood up with a cut on his cheek and as gash across his temple, he panted furiously.

"Sir... I mean ma'am... Cylon boarding parties detected in service duct Nebula-N-7242C"

"Dispatch fire teams to the duct and see if they could hold it off or seal it-"

She was cut off by a disembodied voice.

"New York this Galactica Sqaudron 'Vigilantes' we are here to assist you! Columbia's is already engaging the baseship but she won't stand for long. Do you read me New York?"

Ramius took there only radio receiver left and adjusted the headset.

"'Vigilantes', this is New York we read you. We got barely any power left and we are being boarded by Cylon boarding parties, Repeat, we have minimal power and we are being boarded by Cylons."

"zzzz-copy."

"All we can do now is wait-"

"Sir"! An ensign called "We got a contact!"

"What is it?" asked Ramius

"It's... a Cryo pod but it's not from Columbia or any other signal we- Wait."

"What is it?"

"It's from the Ship it was assigned on. The UNSC Frigate _**Forward Un'til Dawn**_."

Ramius looked curiously, wasn't that the ship that carried a strike team to the Ark less than 1 year ago?

"And" The ensign continued "It is transmitting, there is one life sign and it's a- Oh my God."

"What? What is inside it?"

"There is a Spartan in it."


	5. The Closer

Only the strongest will survive...

John drifted through his sleep as if it was a dream. He was dreaming of his Spartans, Fred Will, Kelly, Issac, and Sam.

After all what he ha been through: Vos, Mombasa, The Ark, Alpha Halo...

His dream of he and his Spartans fighting along side the elite began to distort as an image of what appeared to be a man, as tall as him and it walked toward him. Only, it's hips we're thin and it's arms look like machinery...

John grabbed a floating nearby Assault Rifle only to find it empty. The Machine finally came into full view. A tall machine with finger -like Machine guns. It stood there as if waiting to speak.

Than suddenly the machine retracted it's fingers and a 3 barrel machine gun appeared on his hands. They fired.

* * *

Battlestar New York

Ramius could no nothing but wait and hope that the borders we're repelled. FTL's we're online but they could not jump with the Cylons aboard there ship, plus they found a Spartan floating in the middle of a debris field.

Ramius turned to Gaeta who was trying to fix a shattered computer. He looked to busy to notice her as she than tried to help as well, by tending to the wounded. Like everyone else all she could do was wait.

* * *

Battlestar New York

D-Deck Hallway 117

Brianna ducked as a round missed her by an inch and took cover behind one of the side metal pillars that kept the hallway up. She was trembling as she holstered her Pistol, the safety off. Brianna, in a small motion that seemed like forever broke away from her cover to fire all 12 rounds of her M6C Sidearm into the approaching hulk of a Cylon Centurion. she already saw what these soldiers did to her shipmates. She saw them physically _rip_ them apart, and to continue despite the screaming, and pleads for mercy. She continued to fire until she ran out. She knew it was the end... or was it?

Suddenly 2 Marines opened fire on the Lone Centurion ripping it's red scanner off and bullet holes in it's already compromised armor. The Cylon dropped to the floor dead. Brianna was still not finished yet as she took a pipe and began to mercilessly beat it again, and again, and again...

"Woah, Dee hold 'em back!" One of the Marines that saved Brianna tried to keep her back but her screaming and crying would not allow that.

"Come on! CALM DOWN! It's dead! You hear me? DEAD?"

Brianna finally began to calm down but she sunk on to the ground her back against New Yorks "A" shaped halls.

The Marines that the other called Dee came up to administer medical aid to Brianna, she didn't know at all, she was hit in the arm twice.

"Man, Mark she has been hit bad, she needs to see a doctor quick. But-"

Brianna than heard something garbled, she reached down to find her radio on.

"CIC to anyone on this frequency do you read me? We have just recovered a cryotube and it has a occupant, a Spartan. Anyone who is on this frequency report to the landing bay and defend it at all costs!"

Brianna and her new friends stared at each other in awe, a Spartan? No way!

She than clicked her radio to return the call.

"Copy that, We are on our way."

"Hurry our sensors see 2 centurions on there way, they are in Passage 84-B."

"Roger over and out" Shaw said

She looked at D. and Mark and finally said "I need a weapon"

Mark picked up a fallen marines MA5B Assault rifle and handed it to her.

D. Finally spoke up "OK lets go."

The 3 ran down the hall, it was now a race.

* * *

Battlestar Galactica

Adama grimaced as he saw more raiders jump in to resume the attack on Galactica and Columbia, his Vipers we're doing fine but Columbia's was a different story.

"Sir, Columbia's defenses are down." called out Helo

"Helo, send 20 pelicans to help with evacuation." Adama calmly said. But than he called out to his XO.

"Saul! Get some suppression fire cover over Columbia and send Vipers to defend New York's top side."

"Helm, left turn full bring all our guns to bear!" Adama continued. "Cylon forces all are using there maximum fire power on Columbia hit them while there backs are turned!"

Outside Galactica did a rapid spin as it's top guns now faced the Cylon Basestar and it fired. The rain of lead hit the baseship right in it's center, the baseship visibly listed on her left side.

"Starbuck to Galactica a recent communication from New York states that the Centurions are falling back. Seems like they are giving up."

"Thats a little odd..." Saul said aloud.

"What is it?" Adama asked.

"Cylon forces are falling back alright. But if my right eye is watering... i'd say they are falling back... to a station..."

"What?"

"Look again.. Bill at the edge of Dradis Screen number 3."

Adama walked to Saul so he can see from his view. He was right a contact.

"A Listening post?" Saul asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps something more." Adama replied. "Give New York 30 more minutes or we will scuttle her."

Tigh looked over at Adama and so did Hoshi. The thought of scuttling a proud ship in the fleet was unthinkable to them.

"Yes sir." Tigh crumbly replied.

* * *

Battlestar New York

Landing Bay

"Bri, get down!"

Shaw ducked has 9mm rounds hit we're she last stood. She aimed her Assault Rifle and returned the gesture.

Mark and Dee open fired as well pelting the centurion till he exploded into a hail fire.

"Thats the last of them." Mark said.

The whole ship shook as New York proceeded to move back to Earth.

"This is Captain Ramius come in."

"Captain this is shaw, the landing bay has been defended and all remaining Centurions annihilated." She looked at Mark and Dee than continued "You may proceed with the jump."

Reveille? Again?

John ducked as this machine fired it's rounds and moved like a brute only a little sluggish. He jumped from one "pillar" to another till there was nothing left. He had nowhere to run. No where to hide-

The machine faded and his dream began to fade too. Someone had found him, finally.

"Master Chief? Oh god it is so good to see you again. I am Lieutenant Brianna Shaw UNSC Navy. Welcome aboard the Battlestar New York."

"My god, a Spartan..." Mark said in awe. Suddenly forgetting he was out ranked he saluted but weakly, the last hour had drained him.

The Chief looked around and stepped out of the Cryopod, finally he spoke.

"Where am I? And Where is Cortana?" The sound of a female voice flooded the room.

"I am here Chief, nice to hear from you again. I do not have much time to explain, but please follow Ms. Shaw to the bridge."

The Chief, shaw and the 2 marines left the room. There day was over, for now.


	6. New Beginings

Battlestar Galactica: the 3rd Cylon War.

* * *

John walked through the corridors of this titanic vessels, it reminded him of the mount Menachite mines on REACH, where his Spartans trained and bonded over the years. While he was marveling at this specter, Cortana was giving him a detailed Synopsys of what happened on there Absence.

..So Chief after the Cylons invaded Earth the now Shangelli-Human Alliance , they had just gotten ready for a new type of war, a war on equal grounds. But the Cheif was still asking questions, who the hell are these Colonials? Where did they come from? Who is in Command?

Cortana who is in command of this - He looked as paramedics rush through the crowd to drag a wounded marine screaming of Toasters and other jabbering nonsense. ..Vessel? he finally finished.

Before she could say anything else, the Lieutenant that was leading her finally spoke up. "

Chief, the CIC is this way, Captain Ramius is waiting for us sir."

He nodded as he punched the elevator controls to take them to the bridge.

* * *

New Feature!  
Master Chief Flashback!

John walked back to the barracks along with his squad mates after dealing with Tango Company in Capture the Flag. He was exhausted but glad, those losers wanted to play dirty, so we played dirty in return. He wiped the sweat off his face as he walked into the shower, let the dirt, sweat, blood all wash off of him. His next mission was to practice his hand to hand combat with his squad mates, easy enough for him.

End flashback

* * *

The Chief stepped off the elevator as he observed the bridge or "The CIC" as the Lieutenant called it. It looked destroyed. Everything was broken, the screens, the consoles , even the Chairs we're gone. John picked one hell of a time to wake up in the middle of another war.

"Master Chief." said one of the figures, it was hard to tell but he was able to make up but he could see 3 bars going horizontal and 4 bars going down perpendicularly . The Sign of a Captain.

Sir! As the Master Chief saluted. But eventually lifted his hand down as he saw that Captain Ramius was tired, and wounded. In times like these, protocol didn't matter to people.

"Sorry for the mess , we we're tied up."

Gaeta who walked up to her saluted the Chief. But very hesitantly, John was used to it and returned a sharp salute in return. "Ma'am we have Admiral Adama and Lord Hood on Line one. "Ok, Chief I have orders to get you to Earth so ONI can debrief you and Cortana .

"Yes Ma'am."

Ramius was tired, she just survived a Cylon Ambush and rescued the Hero of Humanity, what a day. Ramius walked to the Communications station but she realized that it too, along with inter-ship Communications was fried too, the damn EMP Shockwaves must had fried them as they moved slowly out of the combat area. The reports was not good, New York lost 40 of her 130 Fighters, all of her Guns we're out of action, or overheated from the fighting,. She had also lost a staggering 1,200 of New York's 2,852. Crewmen. This was bad, not only would she be possibly court marshaled , her crew might be discharged leaving the Allied fleet the loss of one of the Flagships of the Fleet. However she could be saved by the surprise finding of the Forward Until dawns wreckage. But that was only a theory, they we're too many consequences to-  
"Sir?" It was Gaeta, he had the whitest look on his face. "Yes Lieutenant?" she asked.  
"I had received terrible news, Commander Jacobs-" "-Is badly wounded?" asked Ramius in a more serious tone  
"No sir- I mean Ma'am. Jacobs is dead."

End of Part 1

* * *

2 months days after the Cylon Ambush, Victoria IV Inner Colony

New York was in a cradle of sorts, in reality it was in the care of the repair stations over the once beautiful colony. It was almost glassed in the late days of the Human-Covenant war. Until the Shangelli rebelled and left the planet relatively intact. Now it's a colony being used as an experiment for Terraforming. And it is now one of the UNSCDF'S main shipyard.

Ramius looked out of her shuttle pod as she left the ship. The docmaster told her that it was almost completely impossible to fix, so they will completely dismantle it and rebuild from the ground up. But they said it would be something totally new in 1 or 2 years. In the meantime the Survivors of the New York are transferred to the Command of the Talos Class Battlestar Sydney , a support for the larger Columbia Class ships like the Galactica. She had to go under a totally new command crew, placing Gaeta second in command as he was the highest surviving Bridge officer. She also heard that Shaw was now a marine squad leader, serving under Sargent Bakers ( A pun on Brothers in Arms ) platoon. The hardest thing for her was when she had to send a leter to Jacobs parents stating he died in honor. Ramius later learned that Jacobs died in the Engine room screaming for mercy as a Cylon Centurion ripped him in two. The Chief was later assigned to be in ONI's more secret project, something about Onyx and Spartan III's. She looked up as she saw her new ship. My god it looked wonderful she thought as she saw she was clearly in for an interesting command. The Talos had 2 flight pods like the New York, only more rounded. She saw it contained 120 Archer Missile pods, and 300 Vulcan cannons for point defense. But what got her in a real excitement was that the Sydney contained two Godfrey Cannons, the first Pulse Lasers ever to be fitted onto a human vessel. So one part of her Journey was over, another was going to begin.

"Pelican Bravo 9910 to Battlestar Sydney over."  
The Pelican passed over a huge mechanical arm that was attaching a new KEW Cannon and numerous plates or armor and supports. Ramius also saw more and more Longswords being lifted out of Sydney's Port Flight Pod, in it's place are Vipers, all of them neatly lined up and brand new.

"Roger Bravo we read you."

"Requesting to board and drop off Captain Erika Ramius"

"Granted Bravo, Welcome aboard Captain."  
The Pelican finally came over one of the service elavators and slowly descended into the inner deck. As the Pelican slowly rolled out of the elavator the back door slowly opened. She opened to the sight of Lieutenant- no Commander Felix Gaeta and Private Brianna Shaw, but there was another sight 10 Shangelli in bright blue armor we're awaitng her. As she stepped off the Pelican all Saluted.  
"Welcome sir." Gaeta said than broke his Military tone to finally tell her evreything.  
"Sir this is the most amazing ship I have ever seen. I don't think those toasters can handle this weaponry."  
"I saw my Longswords being removed what was the meaning of that?" asked Ramius  
"They are being replaced due to the fact they are obsolete sir." said one of her greeting party.  
"Who is that man there?" Ramius pointed to.  
"Sir? My name is Benson Ligmanson sir. I am the CAG of this ship."  
"Congrats CAG" Ramius studied her new command crew, they were mostly all noobies but they can become a great crew, and family.  
Ramius took a deep sigh and took one last look around she than finaly spoke.  
"All right, lets get underway all crews to stations." The crew began to beak formation and head to their destinations when suddenly she stopped.  
"Shit, I almost forgot." She went back into the Raptor to retrieved a chip, the chip that contained their AI to operate the Godfrey Cannons, A new AI named Cid.

Ramius than suddenly turn around to see the planet Earth in flames, the entire world was in what looked like a firestorm, like it had been glassed...  
Than a thundering roar was heard over he shoulder to reveal a tall lumbering creature, a primate, with armor, and it held a Spiker. A Covenant Brute. Along side also appeared the now familiar Cylon Centurion, both raised their weapons and fired.

"Sir?"  
Ramius was suddenly back in the Raptor, completely confused of what she saw.  
"Sir, you alright?" asked her Pelican Pilot  
Her response was a quick "Yes, I'm good." and she departed the Raptor.  
Something told her that things were gonna get very complicated.

To be continued┘.


	7. Rise of Apollo

Battlestar Galactica: the 3rd Cylon War.

This is gonna contain some things not for Children. SO BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU READ!  
contains mild Language and suggestive themes

Battlestar Sydney 2 Weeks After launch

Ben walked into the Pilotsand Marines quarters exhausted, ever since they left dry dock Sydney's been busy launching fighter squadron after fighter squadron at numerous Cylon Patrols. He had to be up there with his pilots almost evrey hour of evrey minute of the time. Now after finaly getting 1 day rest he can finaly god damn relax for once. He unbuttoned his uniform and slipped into his bunk, there was almost no one here in the room so he could sleep peacefully. Ever since his first encounter where all of his friends where killed he couldn't help but feel so depressed, most he knew since High School, or the Academies, they never saw combat in the Covenant Wars, he was flyin his first Longsword by the time the 2nd Battle of Earth ended. He started to doze off to sleep and he slept hard.

Brianna was taking time off her Shift too, her CO Sargent Baker had finaly let his platoon take a long desrved break after making them Jog around the ship, deassemble and reassemble Battle Rifles, Assault Rifles and Rocket Launcher. Ever since Neptune he had never seen Mark or Dee since but they kept in touch, they where both stationed as Gaurds on Shaghelios, the Elite or Shangelli homeworld which was now an Alliance Naval base. Alot had passed since Elites joined the Human side, she couldn't believe it her self when she encountered them. She lost her Parents on Sigma Octus IV when the Covenant invaded and took the port city of Cote D' Azur she was at the University of Eylisium on Paris II one of the inner planets untouched by war. By that time she as already considering joining the UNSc Marines to do her part, but that didn't matter, the Government ordered a draft for College students in a final Bid for Man Power, she was assgined to a Marine Division on Earth and was present at the Battle of New Mombassa and Voi as a Private. After the war she deided to permanantly join the Marines besides, what home did she have to go back to? Cote D' Azur was a smoking creator due to a Nuclear Bomb set up by some Spartans, and had no more Family or Friends. She walked into Marines and Pilots Quarters covered in sweat, she made sure no one was looking and changed into looser clothing and drifted off to sleep...

CIC

"Sir I got a transmission from FLEETCOM"  
Ramius and Gaeta stopped their conversation of Status reports to hear the message.  
"Alright Deck hand send it to the Captains screen"  
Both walked over to the Captains chair past a few rows of Men and Women at the Computers managing the ship from evrey corner, there was so much personal doing all the work that the Sydney didn't need an AI. So far their mission was to patrol the outermost planets of the inner colonies and wipe out any Cylon Patrols, a boring job for a state of the art Battlestar, all the action was near the Eridanus System where the Fortress world REACH once stood. They wern't doin well the Cylons give way and the Alliance fleet follows and falls into small traps ,in one week alone the Alliance lost 30 Frigates, 1 Battlecruiser, and 10 Destroyers and damaged 2 Battlestars. Now the advance has stopped dead in it's tracks and neither side didn't have the stregnth to push the enemy back or push forward.

Ramius than punched in her ID Code and the message started to appear

PLNB Priority Transmission Encryption Code: Alpha From: FLEETCOM Subject: Enemy Sighted Classification: None /File Extraction and Reconstruction Complete/  
/Start File/  
Brute and Cylon Ships sighted at the edge of Shanghelios system, all nearby ships are to drop all current activities and meet at Point Luck at best speed via Slipspace or FTL. Suspected Cylon-Brute Alliance. /end-file/

Ramius looked up at Felix and their eyes met.  
"Colnonel sound Action stations and prepare for FTL" "Yes sir, All hands Action Stations Action stations prepare for FTL we are going into battle all pilots on or off duty are to report to the ready room! I repeat Action Stations, we are going into battle"  
The CIC began to move faster with activity as crewmen ran to their stations. In the halls evreyone who was enjoying a nice evening threw their coffe or food away to run to ehir posts screaming words of excitement or of urgency. Marines ran to the weapons locker to get their firearms and Pilots to their lockers getting their gear and than running to the Ready room. Back on the bridge Felix done issueing the orders turns to speak to Ramius.  
"May I ask ma'am"  
"I told you not to call me that Felix." Ramius cutting her off.  
"Sorry" he corrected himself, he was starting to taking his job a little too seriously. "Erika uhh what are Brutes?" "Are you fucking kidding me? You don't know what brutes are"  
Shaking her head she began to explain.  
"Brutes are baisically big monkeys that pack a punch in infantry combat, and melee combat, they and the Shangelli don't like each other too well"  
"And I am guessing their ships are as advanced as the Shangelli?" "Yes, they posses the same exact ships as the Shangelli but I think they are now marked to tell from Friend and Foe"  
"Uh-huh. I assume they are dumber than their counterparts"  
"sometimes Yes"  
After a few mintues the ship fell quiet again as the crew was now ready to jump.  
"Alright lets make this quick. Sublight"  
The procedure was quick as they where all go and countdown began.  
"Commence countdown NAv Officer"  
"Jumping in 5"  
Gaeta tensed up as he alwayed did on Galactica and on New York.  
"4"  
Only to have Ramius handed land on his to confor him.  
"3"  
"Taking a deep breath he listened to the NAV Officers count down to Battle "2...1 Jump"  
Space seemed to fold inward for a split seconds than outward as the Ship jump[ed through the micro wormhole created by the Jump drives. The Battle for Shanghelios was on.

Marine and Pilot Quarters

"All hands Action Stations"  
Ben suddenly woke up and raised his head to get up only to hit the bottom of the Bunk bed above.  
"Shit!" he yelled as he rubbed his head and got out of his bunk. He wasn't alone. Brianna jumped out of her bed and suddenly tried to get into uniform and began to strip. Ben bottoned up his unifrom than suddenly realized he had to get into a flight suit also stripped himself of his clothing. Both didn't realize they where half naked until Ben saw Brianna and suddenly gasped and turned away. Brianna noticing the gasp turned to see a fellow bunkmate also undressing. She also gasped even louder due to the fact her shirt was off and was clearly showing her breasts to a fellow Crewmen. "Uhh sorry." Ben said stamperring "Yea..uhh." Brianna managed to say in return "Action Stations Actions Stations! Set condition one through out the ship"  
Forget privacy, it was that or getting late to their post. So both undressed and and got into Uniform and silently ran off to their posts.

"Point Luck" 12 lightyears from Shanghelios

The Sydney jumped in with numerous other vessels surrounding her. Infact she was the only Battlestar there and evreything else was Frigates,Destroyers and Cruisers from both races. Than who was the Comanding Officer?  
The ships than entered into a tight formation around the Battlestar Sydney as it was the largets ship, it was most likely that they would assume it was the flagship.

Ramius stood admist the conufsion of a lack of an Admiral.  
"Where the hell is the flagship"  
Gaeta responded in a tense but calm tone. "I think WE are the Flagship"  
"Aww great.." she thought as she took the ship to ship phone.  
"Open a channel to the Fleet." She said to a crewmember "This is Captain Erika ramius of the Battlestar Sydney. Due to the fact that an Admiral is not present I have therefore assumed command of this fleet as of 1900 Hours. As you had read a Fleet of Brute and Cylon Ships are moving to Shanghelios. We must not let that happen. ALL Ships are to assume a Loose line Formaion to avoid incoming plasma shots. We will remain here in ambush. When the Brute-Cylon Fleet attacks they will assume we have no Ships defending the planet, except a few MAC's and Shanghelian Plasma Turret platforms. When they attack We move out and attack their flank Fighters will provide support for our flanks while bombers will hide behind the ships for cover. More developments as we get them, thank you"  
Ramius taking a deep long breath began to issue her orders.  
"NAV Officer can you get us a fix on the enemy fleet"  
"Yes sir." he said and he displayed a 3d map of the system on the plotting board. The World of Shanghelios stood like a glass orb while her moons orbited around her. A blue marker dubbed "Pointluck" appeared by one of 3 moons their own position. Soon a small bunch of red dots appeared in the far reaches of the Sytem and shown to be closing fast along with hundreds of other contacts, they had to be fighters.  
"Felix get a copy and send this down to the pilots in the ready room." She took a copy of the map on paper and gave it to him. "COM Officer transmit this to the entire fleet"  
Soon a timer appeared next to the Dradis screen, a countdown to when the battle would commence.  
It read 1:10:34, 1 hour and 10 minutes and 34 seconds till arival.  
She needed more time damn it!

Battlestar Sydney Rady room "Alright settle down!" Ben called out. His pilots than fell silent. "According to intel we have combined Brute-Cylon fleet closing on Shanghelios and we only got a small fleet to defend it. The Captain is so far the CO of this battle and she wants us to spring a trap. We will-" His breifing was interupted by the suden appearence of Colonel Gaeta with the map of the area he just dropped on the podium and walked away without saying a word.  
"Okay.." Ben said as he quickly studied the map.  
"Alright the Captain wants all the Vipers to hold back and wait for the ambush. When the defenses of Shanghelios open up, we are to move in and attack the Raiders or Seraphs attacking the stations. In the meantime the Fleet will move in on their rightflank and sweep them from the field. Than we will hold the line until reinforcemnts arrive." If there will be any Ben thought. He knew the odds, 20 small ships and one Battlestar and porbably 300 Fighters from the fleet in all against most likely a massive fleet with hundreds if not thousands of fighters, the odds where definately against them.  
"All pilots, Man your planes!Man your Planes!" It didn't take a minute for the pilots to rush out of the room because they we're used to it, they we're trained for this moment. Ben couldn't be more proud of his Pilots. Ben was the last out of the room, he looked around one last time and closed the hatch.

Shanghelios UNSC Embassy The Embassy didnt look like any prdinary Embassy should be, it really was an Airfield acompanied by a small spaceport. It also was as a symbol of peace,protection, and a means of protection, the last line of defense of the Shangelli Homeworld. Among the personel persent was the son of an Admiral, the lovers of a pilot, and a crewmen and beloved by the crewmen and women of the Battlestar Galactica. Lee Adama fresh from is meeting with the Shanghelios council disembarked from the Pelican, in his civillian clothing, he became a lawyer than a representitive to the UNSC afer the fleet arrived at Earth. He never reconcilled with his father, nor did he reconcilled with Dee. "I wonder where she is now?" Lee said aloud.  
"Sir?" His escort asked.  
"It's nothing lets carry o"  
"ALL PERSONEL ARE TO REPORT TO THE SHELTERS, ENEMY CYLON FLEET SIGHTED! STANDBY FOR"  
The sudden piercing shrill of the PA system was soon dwarfed, by the familiar Cylon Raider's shrill.  
"Awww frak..." Lee sighed "OH-OH GOD! ALL SOLDIERS MAN THE AA GUNS AND SAMS! SCRAMBLE ALL THE VIPERS"  
The clear skies of Shanghelios soon turned dark, as a swarm of Raiders emerged from the skies, their eyes red, full of revenge, and crying out for blood.  
Lee Ran as fat as he can away from the Pelican, behind him his escort was soon covered in smoke following an explosion. He ducked behind a crate and took a peak around the way he just Pelican was in flames, the entire Airfield was in flames, along the disfigured escort. He couldn't stay on the sidelines forever. He needed a way to fight back, he needed a Viper.  
Admist the Chaos Lee was able to spot a hanger, 100 yards. The problem was he had to run 100 yards in the open. However there was a Trench only 20 Yards away but it didnt lead directly to the hanger, but it stopped 10 yards short of the Hangers side door. Lee decided to take the Trench route. He ducked as a flaming peice of metal missed him barely and roll'd into the Trench. To his horror Lee found a soldier wounded and clinging to life; he was missing the lower half of his body. "H-Help me..." he moaned "Dont let me die..here.." Before Lee could respond the soldier than slipped into unconsciousness. Lee had no choice but to continue on, but before he left he had to do two things. Lee carefully removed the Soldiers dogtag and also removed his Battlerifle from the soldiers grip, he didnt want to be caught off gaurd. The sight of Heavy Raiders began to fill the skies and soon began dropping Centurions off. And they were heading for the Hanger. Whatever what the UNSc was hiding Lee had to get there first. So is pace went from a crawl to a crouched sprint, he didnt fire though the last thing he wanted was to get their attention. The Centurions didnt see him, because the Centurions were escorting three Cylon models, a six, a four,a five, and an eight, Boomer. Lee couldn't see Boomer, but he definately sensed her presense as he slipped into the hanger. It was dark, really dark however lucky for him the switch was right next to the door, how convieniant. What Lee saw amazed him to the core, it wasnt a Viper, it look'd like a viper, but Lee felt that it wasn't a viper, it had extra wings and behind the viper was another component, a extra compartment full of archer pod missiles. Lee could hear the cylons breaking through the main hanger doors he can't stay and mezmerize at this new weapon. Quickly, he got into the cockpit and instantly it came to life the moment he sat down. "Motion sensors...nice" Lee thought Lee started the ships main thrusters but held the breaks, he wanted to run over those bastards before leaving to fight.  
"This is taking too long, why isn't this hanger door opening?!" said Five who was clearly fustrated.  
"Hmm maybe more explosives might do the trick.." said Six "Or maybe you frackers couldn't just pull the lever." said Boomer as she pulled the lever that opened the hanger door. The moment the door opened Lee Adama, no Apollo hit the gas. The Viper shot out of the hanger but not before running a few Cylon models and centurions over.  
For the Cylons the last thing they saw was the Viper they wanted to steal, turn them into road kill.  
Boomer who was standing on the side was covered in oil and blood, she watched as Apollo shot up into the skies launching missiles and pumping lead into the Raiders. "....Shi-"

Shanghelios low orbit Battlestar Sydney

"Direct battries Alpha through Echo to fire on enemy ship at Grid 13"  
"Yes Ma'am"  
"Captain enemy raiders closing in on our port bow 10 degrees up"  
"More Raiders coming up from behind"  
"Vostok and Sevatopol disabled! The rest of our fleet is getting destroyed"  
Ramius stared at the Situation reports that keep on streaming in. She like the rest of the fleet was becoming overwhelmed they need renforcements or a vital bastion of the Alliance will fail. Gaeta was also busy looking at the reports, but at the same time he was carrying them out with little or no difficulty.  
"Launch those chaffe flares! Get those missiles to fire away from us! Fire Control Station ready Godfreys and target enemy ship dead ahead"  
Gaeta than turned to Ramius giving her a small smile of reassurence, but only for a split second before he was than bonbarded with more reports.  
"Captain Ramius"  
The image of an old man with a goatee appeared on one of her screens. He looked around 60 and he had a bloody gash above his right eye and another gash below his chin. Most of the screen was covered in smoke but he was still recodnizable.  
"This is commander Alexi Smeirnov of the Sevastopol we just got a message from FLEETCOM, the 8th Fleet acompanied by the Battlestar Galactica is on their way we just need to hold for a little bit longer! I repeat FLEETCOM is sending us the 8th Fleet and the Battlestar Galactica are on the way we just need to- ah AHHHH!"

Sevastopol "...sending us the 8th Fleet and the Battlestar Galactica are on the way we just need to-ah AHHH"  
Several explosions grip the Marathon Cruiser as multiple missiles and plasma torpedoes hit the front of the Sevastopol and soon the entire front of the ship was covered in melted metal and missile impacts. Whoever was in the front would had been killed instantly. 


End file.
